My Paradise
by XIAmUnicornX
Summary: A surge of electricity shot thought my body and found its safe haven within the confines of my soul. My heart beat is escalated, my hands are trembling, my mouth runs dry, and my head is spinning. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life.


A surge of electricity shot thought my body and found its safe haven within the confines of my soul. My heart beat is escalated, my hands are trembling, my mouth runs dry, and my head is spinning. I've never been more conflicted in my life. A part of me is frightened beyond belief but the rest of me is ecstatic. Standing a mere fifteen feet away from me is a blonde beauty that managed to captivate the entire room with just her presents alone.

I'm at a loss as to how much time has passed while staring at that goddess whom appears to be oblivious to all the attention she's receiving from the male occupants of the club. I seem to be the only female reacting to her this way, because the other women of the room don't seem so pleased with her stealing the show. She's simply enticing. I can't tear my eyes away if I wanted to, I'm drawn to her as if she cast a spell and I'm accidently stepped into the line of fire.

She turns her head in my direction almost as if she can feel the weight of my stares. Our eyes lock and my breath is easily stolen from my lungs. She is so beautiful and she's looking at me. Hazel eye bore into my soul and my heart jumps into my throat. Never in my life have I ever been rendered speechless but with one simple look from a complete stranger my words are lost and everything becomes mute.

She offers me an almost shy smile and averts her gaze to the pulsating dance floor. Her smile made me weak and left me dazed. It's official this girl is a mass thief; first she stole the oxygen straight from my chest and now she has also managed to capture my ability to form coherent thought. I must know this girl, the girl whom with just the sight of her caused me to question everything I once knew in my life.

I've only ever been attracted to men up until this moment and even than it has never felt this way. No man has ever made my knees turn to jelly with a single glance; no man has ever made me feel anything even close to this in general. How is it possible for her to have this effect on me? Is there something in the air?

The mystery women in the short skin tight black dress offers me a single last glance and makes her way into the crowd of intoxicated masses. Dozens of people are dancing and grinding to the hypnotizing beat the DJ releases; but my focus is stuck only on one.

I was forced to come here to begin with and now there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now. Well maybe closer to the beautiful nameless blonde but this is good enough, for now.

"Rach, are you alright?" A male voice breaks me from my inner thoughts.

"Um yeah Kurt I'm fine, why do you ask?" I try to play it cool but can tell I'm failing miserably just from his skeptical look upon his face.

"Well for the past hour or so you've done nothing but bicker and complain about me making you come out with me tonight and now you've grown freakishly quite. A quite Rachel is never a good thing so spill, what's wrong?" He places his hand on his hip and tilts his head to the side.

I sigh in defeat. He knows me almost too well; I guess that's what best friends are for, to see through your bull and force you into uncomfortable conversations.

"Kurt I swear nothing is wrong. Can one simply not feel like talking? I mean I was partially dragged here by you and our other equally friend." I cross my arms in a defensive fashion and stomp my foot.

"Come on girl someone had to get your out of the apartment. All you do all day is study and that can't be healthy. Look around; we're in New York, we're young, single and it's our time to get let loose and get crazy." Mercedes said coming up behind me.

"By let loose and get crazy you mean partake in mindless binge drinking and engaging in sexual intercourse with stranger?" I huff out.

They always do this, gang up on me I mean. At first I dreaded being here but then my eyes caught sight of the enticing girl I can't seem to shake from my mind. I want to be here now clearly but I don't want them to know that, they should feel bad after what they put me through today. I was literally dragged from my home and that type of thing cannot go without punishment so they will deal with my drama and they will enjoy it.

"I'm going to let it slip that you just pretty much called me and my boy Kurt alcoholics and easy and enjoy this night which I promise you will do that same. Now come on let's get something to drink cause I cannot get through this night sober." I rolled her eyes and walked away.

Making our through the crowd I keep look out for the blonde bombshell from earlier. I must being going to slow for Kurts liking because he grabbed onto my arm and once again I'm being dragged around. Will these people never learn I do not enjoy being forced to do anything? I Plant my feet sternly on the floor and we come to a halt, he turns to me with a questioning look; I merely nod my head at his arm securely wrapped around my forearm and releases me. He throws both hands in the air and marches threw the crowd once more with me hot on his tail.

"Why must you act like a brat all the time, we just wanted you to have a good night for once and all you've giving us is grief over it." Kurt announces once we reach the bar area.

"I know guys, I do and I'm thankful, I truly am but I just don't like being forced into things." I sigh out.

'Okay, okay we get it, lesion learned we'll never make you do anything again, now can we please get our drink on?"

Six shots were ordered and quickly consumed. Normally I would not indulge in something as trivial as drinking but tonight I could use a little kick. Searching around the room my eyes quickly find hazel ones boring into me once again. My breath hitches and I swiftly advert my gaze. Had she really been staring at me? Had the object of my affection been watching me?

I look back in her direction and she's sitting a bar stole intently sipping her drink. A man walks up to her obviously with the intention of making more than friends with her and my chest burns with jealousy. I know I have no right to be jealous, I don't even know the girl but I can't help the way I'm feeling. I watch as he learns in whispers something her ear.

"Another shot!" I shout loud enough to startle a few of people around me and my friends as well.

I take the offered shot and down it without so much as a flinch. I lift one finger to the bartender and he pours another in which I repeat the action. I go for another but my hand is grabbed before I can grab the small glass.

"Wow slow down we have all night so just chill."

"First you make me come here and now you won't even let me joy myself?" I slur my words slightly feeling the effects of the four earlier shots I took.

"I just don't want you to get sick." Mercedes offers with a shrug and she's right at this rate I will get sick.

"You're right, here you take this I think I should wait a bit more for another one." I hand her the drink and she takes it without a problem.

I return back to my earlier activities of stalking the mystery blonde. She's still the place but this time no guy is around; she must have turned him down. This thought brings a smile to my face. She once again turns in my direction and this time I hold her gaze more confidently, most likely thanks to the alcohol making it's way through my veins.

She smiles at me less shyly this time and I return it and bow my head bashfully. This is really happening; I have the girls attention and I'm not about to lose it. I hold her gaze and go to make my way to her but am stopped when I almost get knocked to the ground by what felt like a wall.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering if I could get you a drink and maybe even get a dance along with it?"

I look up to find a tall brunette man. He really is quite handsome but holds nothing to the goddess I was so ready to talk to. He's staring down at me expectedly and I pick over his shoulder to find said goddess watching the interaction, almost expectantly.

"She'd love to!" Kurt offers and I'm shocked.

"Yes Rachel loves to dance, don't you Rach?" This is ridicules, now how do I say no? I can't!

'Um sure but I really don't need a drink so how about just that dance?" I offer dreading it.

He fist pumps in the air and I can't help but chuckle at the sight. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, I peak behind me to find the blonde with her head down and my heart sinks. That was my chance to talk to her and they ruined it.

A large intruding hand wraps around my back and pulls me closer into his body. I'm not enjoying this is the least. I pushed back slightly and he leans further into me. Why can't mean ever take a hint, I mean you push and they pull, I don't understand it.

"You should let me buy you that drink; I think we could have a good time together tonight." I tried to sound seductive but it only freaked me out. Is he really suggesting taking me home? I just met him.

I push him away and he once again pulls me in. I don't know if he thinks its part of our dance or what but it's really starting to piss me off. When the song comes to an end I was about to walk away but he stopped me.

"Come on it's a slow song; one more dance won't kill you. I promise to behave." He says and winks. I shudder and before I can give him an answer I'm being pulled into a tight embrace.

Within the first minute of the song he's hands are securely wrapped around my waist not to low so when I feel a hand slid dangerously low on my back I know it's not him; unless he grew a third arm. I turn my head to find a head of blonde hair walking away. I shiver at the thought of her touch. The offered turns back my way and sends me a wink and nods at the restroom entrance.

Does she really want me to meet her there? Of course she does, she just nodded at me to go there. I untangle myself from the rude lumber jack.

"Bathroom." I shout and walk away leaving him dumbfounded and confused. I'm sure that's nothing new to him though.

I make my way to the restroom and shot just outside take a deep breath. Here we go; I step into the room and my breathing becomes heavy. My nerves are running wild. There she is with that breath taking smile waiting for me.

"Hi." I breathe out.

"Hi." She returns and the room is silent but not uncomfortably so.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry; what's your name." I break the silence.

"Quinn Fabray." She returns and I smile.

Mission accomplished, I know her name now maybe I can get her phone number. I can only hope.

"It's really nice to meet you Quinn." I step forward and offer my hand.

She returns the gesture and when our hands touch I shiver from how soft her hand is. We stand there for a bit just staring at one another almost lost the moment. We don't break apart until the door opens to a very intoxicated female. I release her hand instantly and she shifts back.

"Can I get you a drink?" She offers and I look up and smile at her.

"I would love that."

Authors note.

This story was completely random and it's just the first draft so there may be some mistakes. I 'm working on a few ideas right now for other fics I'm working on. I don't want to waste my time on this one if nobody is going to read it. Keep going or no? Thanks ahead of time. =]


End file.
